


Lipstick and Cocktails

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reylo crack, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: Rey and her friends go for cocktails at First Order bar but she gets more than just a drink thanks to her bartender Kylo Ren.There is no plot, just a bit of smut.  And an attempt at humour.This is pure crack.





	Lipstick and Cocktails

\---

It was a fairly quiet evening at First Order Bar and Kylo Ren is just making up a round of beers for a bunch of loud jocks in the corner, when he looks up and over at the door just as the most beautiful young woman he has ever laid eyes on walks in.

He’s so transfixed by her that he over fills the glass in his hand, mouth hanging open as she and a group of friends head across the room to a free booth.

‘Ren!’ Someone barks his name, making him jump and pull away the glass from the tap, head snapping around to find Hux sneering at him.

‘What is wrong with you?’ The redhead snipes, looking at him with contempt and disgust.

‘Huh?’

Hux doesn’t reply, just turns on his heels and marches off. Clearly it wasn’t a question. Kylo adds the beer to the tray on the counter and the already drunk man carefully takes the tray of beers off to join back up with his leering friends. 

Kylo turns his attentions back to the woman who’d just arrived and he feels his heart speed up as he watches her. She’s not doing anything in particular, other than sitting at the end of the booth chatting to one of the women she’s with as they all look at the drinks menu. 

Suddenly he hears the loud drunken jocks making crude and rude remarks about the young woman and the ladies that she’s with. One of the men gets to his feet, hungry eyes focused on the gorgeous brunette. Kylo feels his skin prickle and his hands ball into fists where they rest on the bar counter.

The young woman hops off the seat, smiling at her friends, but there’s also a blush on her cheeks, she looks embarrassed. Kylo stands up straight as she starts heading in his direction. His pulse racing and his skin feeling increasingly hot. 

She’s only a couple of steps away, her eyes down as she brushes her loose hair behind her ear when the jock steps in front of her, all bravardo and cock sure.

‘Hello darling.’ The guy leers and the woman bristles, coming to a grinding halt and eyes snapping up to look at the man.

‘Hel-hello.’ Kylo hears her voice, she’s British and his stomach churns.

‘Was your mother a beaver? Cause damn.’ He laughs loudly, clearly pleased with himself and Kylo hears his friends roar with laughter too. But the young woman just stands there looking up at him with disgust, shaking her head.

‘That was. By Far. The shitest pick up line I have ever heard.’ She states and the guy stops laughing as he peers down at her.

‘You got anymore?’ The woman asks, cocking her head and folding her arms over her chest, challenging him.

Kylo feels a smirk spread across his lips as he watches this feisty stunner stand up to this fool of a man.

‘No? Was that all you got?’ She presses and Kylo continues to watch with intrigue, but now he’s feeling weary, knowing what drunk and rejected men can react like.

‘Fuck. You.’ The man spits, swaying where he stands.

‘Oh. That’s not going to happen. Now if you don’t mind. I’d like to get a drink.’ She replies sweetly, but in a mocking tone that goes straight over the guys head as she brushes past him, heading straight for Kylo.

His heart skips a beat as he flexes his hands while her friends cheer behind her as the jock slopes off back to his group on the other side of the room.

‘Hey.’ Kylo croaks and forces a small smile to his lips as she gets to the bar, resting her forearms on the counter and he notes that she’s trembling a tiny bit.

‘Hi.’ She answers, looking up at him and he sees her startle a little, eyes widening and lips parting. He’s not sure if it’s a good or bad thing.

‘What can I get you?’ He asks, feeling a little unsure and deflated by her expression.

‘Can we get some cocktails.’ She answers, and all the air leaves his body in a rush at the sound of her accent.

‘Uh, sure.’ He nods, knowing that his ears are burning with his growing embarrassment at just how attracted he feels to this stranger.

‘What do you fancy? I mean what would you like?’ He stammers, feeling the blush spreading across his cheeks as he forces himself to maintain eye contact with her.

And by god her eyes are utterly captivating. They’re hazel with flecks of green and gold, and he could drown in them.

‘Can I get a Cougar Bait. A Slutty Temple.’ She begins and her cheeks flush cutely, as Kylo punches the order into the till screen.

‘A Pink Silk Panties.’ She breathes and he looks up to find her biting her lips together, her face burning pink.

His cock stirs in his pants as she continues, ‘Pop My Cherry. Dick Sucker.’ He tries not to groan at the way she just said dick.

‘Wet Pussy.’

Fuck he’s losing it, his finger is shaking as he gulps heavily, eyes now fixed entirely on the screen. His other hand tightens on the edge of the screen as he inhales deeply through his nose.

‘A Sloe Comfortable Screw Up Against The Wall.’ She’s sounding breathless and his eyes snap up to find that her eyes are wide and her chest heaving slightly.

‘An Instant Orgasm.’ She almost whispers, voice shaky.

Kylo holds her gaze as she lets out a loud breath. ‘And Sex With The Bartender.’ 

He doesn’t even stop the groan that escapes his lips, cock straining in his pants as she looks straight at him, big innocent eyes all blown and hungry. Red lips pouting as he gulps. He’s not going to make it.

Without words he steps out from behind the bar and grabs her hand, hearing her let out an adorable squeak before he tugs her toward a door just off the side of the bar. No-one seems to notice them disappear, all too involved in themselves and their own chatter.

The moment the door closes he presses her against the wall, hands on her hips and lips so close he could kiss her.

‘I-I don’t normally do this sort of thing.’ He confesses softly, voice cracking as he looks down at her.

‘Neither do I.’ She whispers, hands resting on his upper arms.

‘We don’t have to do anything.’ He gives her an out, because gosh she looks so young and pure pressed against the wall in her skin tight black dress.

‘I want to.’ She states, conviction in her voice and a serious look in her eyes that makes him nod.

That’s all the confirmation he needs as he pounces on her, slamming his full lips against hers, swallowing her tiny yelp. His hand shifts off her hip just for a moment in order to lock the door, he doesn’t want to be interrupted, not when he’s got an exquisite young woman attacking his lips like she’s desperate for them, for him.

That thought makes him groan, suddenly thankful that the bar plays music in the background and hoping it drowns out the noises he’s half sure, and completely hoping, she makes when he’s fucking her.

Her small hands roam up his chest, and she is seemingly mewling in appreciation at his toned body trapped beneath his black shirt. His own hands travel up and down her sides before brushing over her bottom, making her gasp as she pulls her mouth off his.

‘I’m Rey.’

‘Kylo.’ He pants before crashing his mouth against hers again, all lips and tongues.

His fingers pull up the length of her dress, as she makes quick work of the buttons of his shirt. They break their heated kiss once her dress is hiked up around her hips, and she pulls back to tug his shirt open, letting out a gasp at the sight of his torso. 

Rey’s fingers ghost over his pale skin, heading south toward his belt and pants. A naughty smirk spreads across her lipstick smeared lips as she pulls open the buckle before moving onto the fastenings of his pants.

The entire time Rey undoes his pants he just stares down at her, hands hanging at his sides, flexing with eagerness to be on her again. She pushes his pants open, and with such an innocent look on her face she suddenly yanks both his pants and boxer briefs halfway down his thighs.

Kylo lets out a surprised gasp at her brazenness. While Rey’s eyes widen with her own surprise at the sight of his large erection. 

‘Fuck.’ She pants, wetting her lips with her tongue, staring straight at his cock.

He pounces on her again, falling into a passionate embrace with Kylo slotting in between her legs. He reaches down and hitches her legs up around his waist. Rey wraps her thighs around him, feeling his erection brush against her wet pussy.

She lets out a loud groan as Kylo reaches down between their bodies, taking hold of his cock and lining himself up with her entrance.

‘Are you sure about this?’ He questions softly, stroking himself, and rubbing pre-cum over the tip, his knuckles brushing against her wet folds and making her shudder.

‘Yeah-yes.’ She nods and Kylo lets out a breath before easing into her.

‘Fuck you’re so tight.’ He pants into her ear and Rey blushes at the comment.

She lets out a shuddering moan at the feeling of him filling her. He gives her a second to adjust, noting the grimace on her face, but then when she lets out a long breath he goes for it. Fucking her slowly against the wall.

Rey grips his shoulders, face buried into his neck, lips nibbling at his hot skin as he rocks his hips, thrusting into her and making her grunt and groan. She’s never done this before, so she’s really just hanging on for dear life, apart from the occasional grind of her hips that makes him grunt.

It comes to a blustering end of moans, groans, expletives and whispered names - each other’s of course. Kylo’s legs are trembling as he presses his weight against Rey, pinning her to to the wall. 

After regaining their breath and some of their composure Kylo pulls out and helps Rey back to her feet.

‘Are you-are you okay?’ He asks softly, not quite able to look at her as he tucks himself back into his pants and does them up, before doing up his shirt.

Rey nods as she pulls her panties back on, feeling a bit gross at the stickiness between her thighs, yet thankful that her dress is knee length.

‘I’m good. You?’ Rey enquires as their eyes meet.

‘Yeah. Yeah. Real good. But I uh, we should um. Get back.’ He mutters, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand and Rey nods.

‘Yeah of course.’ 

They slip out of the store room without notice and head back over to the bar. Kylo resumes his position behind it, and Rey leans against the counter, biting her lips together to keep the grin off her face.

‘I’ll get you your drinks.’ Kylo croaks as he gets to work.

Soon enough Rey is strolling over to the booth with the tray of cocktails gripped in her hands. Her friends quickly take their drinks and begin trying them, as Rey slots back onto to bench. She’s almost finished her drink, smiling to herself as she snatches glances of Kylo, as he carries on serving more punters when suddenly she’s faced with a question. 

‘So Rey, how was your Sex With The Bartender?’ 

She almost chokes on her final sip, eyes whipping round to look at her smirking friends who are all pointing at her flush face and lipstick smeared mouth.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope it wasn't too bad. lol
> 
> Inspired by some cocktails I saw on pinterest and thought it would be fun to have Rey ask for them and get a little extra. 
> 
> Of course Rey nor Kylo would engage in such risky behaviour after only just meeting but that's the fun of au's in fan fiction. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.


End file.
